1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensing system and to a method of controlling the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image of a subject obtained by image sensing is influenced by the light source and surrounding colors and for this reason may exhibit a color imbalance and inadequate tone for the main subject. In order to deal with this, there are instances where the image of the subject is analyzed and subjected to a white balance adjustment and tone correction. Nevertheless, it is not always easy to improve the image quality of the overall image of the subject. There are also examples of the prior art that detect the main subject image such as the image of a face in the image of the subject, calculate the luminance and condition of the color of the main subject image and apply an f-stop adjustment and tone correction if brightness and color are inappropriate (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-92700, 2001-330882).
However, if f-stop or the like is adjusted in such a manner that the main subject image will have the appropriate brightness, the image of the bright portion will develop so-called blow-out in a cases where the background of the main subject is bright. Further, in a cases where the background of the main subject is dark, noise will be emphasized if the image of the dark portion is subjected to a tone correction.